ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonguard
The Dragonguard is the cadre of personal protectors and champions, established by Rhaegar I Targaryen, First of His Name and King of Meereen to replace the defunct Queensguard. They are similar in essence to the old Kingsguard, and Queensguard by relation, but took on a more Essosi warrior tradition than that of the Westerosi knights. Oath and Service Believing that the oaths of the Kingsguard hold no real relevance in Meereen given the lack of landholding titles or knighthoods, King Rhaegar used the lack of a formal bodyguard sect to establish one more in line with his position in Slaver's Bay. In lieu of landed knights undertaking the general concept of sacrifice for duty, the Dragonguard are warriors and captains of note chosen to champion the Targaryen crown in Meereen. Though no standard oath of service exists, the king charges them to act in the following capacities: * Protectors: The Dragonguard are sworn to protect the king and his immediate line. Though their sworn service is to the king, they may be tasked with the protection of family members or persons or objects/places of interest outside of the Targaryen line. * Champions: At times, when certain groups or figures rise up to challenge the crown, the Dragonguard may be called upon to strike them down or root them out. This may include the command of Targaryen troops, as the king has the power to grant them command of men as necessary. * Diplomats: Though Meereen has emissaries in general, there are times when a more dominant figure is suited to serve as a diplomat and meet with other groups or cities in the name of the king. Generally, when a situation has a chance of becoming hostile or risky, the king may send a Dragonguard. Structure Unlike the Kingsguard, there is no Lord-Commander or singular leader of the Dragonguard. All report to the king directly, and none have any authority over one another. All Dragonguard are granted quarters within a central wing of the Great Pyramid set aside as the Hall of the Dragonguard, though since none are forced to give up marriage or family, this is simply a formality. If a Dragonguard wishes to maintain a residence in the city, they are free to do so and retain their quarters in the Great Pyramid when necessary. At the center of the Hall is an open room where the members of the order can gather to discuss issues within the realm or ongoing tasks. Equipment The Dragonguard are given symbolic armor and a sword, though given any other weapon masteries members may have, other weapons may be added or crafted to suit their particular talents. The armor consists of blackened scale mail covered with a breastplate, shoulder plates, and gauntlets. Upon the breastplate is a small crimson dragon sigil of the Targaryen house. If the bearer has a personal sigil or emblem of their house or association, it is embedded into the left shoulder plate. A long black cloak is fastened to the breastplate, with the dark crimson dragon centered upon it. The uniform sword granted to the Dragonguard is a blackened steel blade and hilt. As with the shoulder plate, if the bearer wishes to signify their house, it can be incorporated into the crossguard of the sword. Current Members * Paxtyn Peake Category:House Targaryen Category:Organizations